Jailbreak
Jailbreak is an easter egg in Missiles of Salvation. In order to do it, you need all 4 players. Steps: #While in the Cell Room, after the power is on, you should hear someone talking behind a locked vault: "Hey. Anyone there. We are kind of stuck..." After knifing the door, you should hear this conversation Dr. Douglas: "How did this happen?" Dr. L. Spark: "Lets see. I guess it started when project Magma-Man went out of control, and then-" Dr. E. Blaze: "We know HOW it happened!" Dr Douglas: "Hang on, someone is out there! Help! Can you help us? We are locked in. Einstein over here broke the lock-" Dr. L. Spark: "My bad...." After staying here for a little bit, you will here this conversation. Dr. L. Spark: "At least we have this little laptop." Dr. E. Blaze: If I have to hear 'ITS PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME' one more time, I will LOSE IT!" 2. The second step you need to accomplish is to locate parts for a teleporter. The first part is in the Launching Station, on a computer. The Second part is on a small table right in the Fueling Station. The final part is on the ground near the locked vault. Take thes parts and hold the action button at the door. If done right, you will here this conversation. Dr. Douglas: "Thanks for the parts, but I don't know how to assemble them." Dr. L. Spark: "Wait, dosen't Dr. Blaze have a manual for that?" Dr. E. Blaze: "You mean 'Teleporter Assembly for Dummies'? It is on my desk in the station." 3.Go to the launching station and grab the manual off the table. Head back to the vault and hold the action button. If done right, you will here this conversation. Dr. E. Blaze: "Step 1. Take the blue thingy and stick it in the red thingy." Dr. Douglas: "Good. We are making progress. Hang on, the connection isn't working." Dr. L. Spark: "Perhaps the wiring that uses 115 to rip through time-space has been disconnected from it's port." Dr. Douglas: "How do you know that?" Dr. L. Spark: "Nazi Zombies Plus Wiki." 4. Go to the Fueling Station and you should find a small plug. A wire on the ground is supposed to go in the plug. Hold the action button by it and it will appear in your inventory. Knife the outlet and the wire will appear in the outlet. Head back to the vault to hear this conversation. Dr. Douglas: "Thanks for your help out there. We better head back to the Pentagon." Little Laptop: "ITS PEANUT BUTTA JELLAY TIME!" Dr. E. Blaze: "Why you little-" Dr. L. Spark: "Uh-oh" *teleporting noise is heard* 5. After they are gone, you will recieve the900-BV, a small card, and a weapon called the "Type LOL" that causes all zombies in the radius to turn into pixxelated Bannanas that do the Peanut Butter Jelly Time dance for 30 seconds. Inputting the card into the console that had the teleporter piece on it causes the missiles to take off, presumably to take out the sources of 115. The 900-BV is a Wunder-Waffe that can kill the Berserker in one shot.